


And Gizmo Was His Name-o

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: While hunting for virgins, Guillermo has a mild identity crisis regarding his nickname.
Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049522
Kudos: 11





	And Gizmo Was His Name-o

~ And Gizmo Was His Name-o ~

Guillermo was scoping out a comic book store for virgins, when he found himself accidentally interrupting a conversation in what was probably the stupidest way possible.

"What?" he said, turning toward a small group of people behind him.

The entire group stared at him for a few awkward seconds, which felt like an eternity, before one of them said, "Um. So, you like _Gremlins_?"

"Gremlins?" Guillermo repeated, nonplussed.

"Yeah, the movie _Gremlins_. That's what we were talking about."

And that was when the truth of his own stupidity clicked.

He'd seen _Gremlins_ before, of course. It was a classic. But he didn't really like the movie that much.

"Oh, yeah, it's a good movie," he said, to cover his social blunder. He could have left it at that and been fine, but his brain was stupid and continued to funnel words to his mouth. "It's just that I heard someone say 'Gizmo' and thought they were talking to me... sorry."

"Your name's Gizmo?"

"Ha ha... it's a nickname..."

As he left the shop, Guillermo couldn't help but wonder _Does the fact that I unquestioningly answer to it now make it my name?_

~end~


End file.
